Humans have been striving to walk or run on water for centuries. The notebooks of Leonardo Da Vinci in the late 15th century include drawings of soldiers traversing bodies of water to attack unsuspecting enemies.
But despite its appeal, inventors have struggled to create a device that is effective and practical. As a result, the prior art devices that purport to allow humans to walk or run across water are merely curiosities.
What is needed is a device that allows its user to stand, walk, and run on the surface of water while expending only slightly more energy than required to do so on land.